The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of combination therapy with etiocholanolone, androgens and cyclosporin-A in patients with aplastic anemia. In the last 12 months we have seen three patients with aplastic anemia. Two patients entered a partial remission with artithymocyte globulin and cyclosporine therapy. One patient received a matched, sibling marrow transplant at the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in Houston. She is doing very well post transplant. Thus, no patient with aplastic anemia became available to enter this study.